


Years

by TheBlackMagister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rick, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: Rick looks beautiful in the mornings, and Negan just wants to take care of him.**Can be read as a sequel toStudyor as a standalone**





	Years

**Author's Note:**

> did i say the last one would be the only one? yeah i lied whoops lol  
> I JUST. RLY NEED SMITTEN GENTLE NEGAN/DAD NEGAN?

Negan feels completely, undeniably human. And God, is that almost sickening.

Rick doesn’t seem to care. Not at all, actually. In fact – Negan’s pretty sure that’s what Rick likes _most_ about him. His ability to.. feel, or whatever. It’s a weakness, and there isn’t anything he can’t afford more than being weak, but Rick just seems to adore it. He knows Rick’s tried to insist on their humanity for a while now; but he just can’t.

Not that either of them is entirely human anymore, anyway. Negan knows that for sure. He personally knows how destructive leadership is, mentally and physically, in this world. He knows that he’s not the same person he was when this whole shitfest started. Hell; he’s barely even a person at this point. Rick, too. Rick tries, though, tries so damn hard to have some sort of humanity – but Negan’s seen the man in action, seen how brutal and hardened this life has made the guy.

And he knows, too, that they won’t ever reclaim that gentle, good part of themselves. This is who they are now and there’s no going back, and as much as that _hurts_ it’s absolutely fucking necessary. If Negan could afford to change – well, hell. He probably wouldn’t. He’s found he actually enjoys this sadistic, psychopathic side of himself. Rick doesn’t, though; Rick fights it with every word and every action and every single fiber of his being. Useless, though. Negan knows that better than anyone.

Still; right now, lying next to Rick, there’s something utterly _human_ about the two of them. Sunlight streams in through the windows, but the curtains Negan had rewarded Rick with way back when, right after they’d started dating, provide a little shelter. And, actually, it sort of looks like a scene out of a movie. What sunlight filters through falls in little lines across Rick’s face, accentuating his pretty features. His curls are brushed lightly over his face, loosely unwound, and his plush lips are parted with soft inhalations of breath. His bare chest rises and falls evenly under Negan’s arm, the skin smooth and soft. Every single part of him is beautiful, and God, Negan has no idea how he managed to get so lucky.

He brushes the curls away from Rick’s neck and leans down to press soft little kisses to the pale skin of his lover. Rick murmurs in his sleep, shifts back into Negan’s arms. It’s nice. Peaceful. Negan can’t remember the last time he’s just been able to relax like this.

It’s when Negan’s kisses trail to Rick’s shoulders that Rick stirs, humming sleepily. The younger man turns over, nuzzling up under Negan’s chin.

“Good morning,” He murmurs into the other’s skin. Negan chuckles softly.

“I think it’s almost noon, actually.”

Rick groans vaguely, giving him a gentle shove. “No’ne cares. ‘m just waking up, ‘s morning.” His voice is rough, raspy with sleep. It’s cute, and when he does cute shit like that Negan can’t help but to give in.

“Alright, princess. Whatever. Good morning it is.”

Satisfied, Rick sighs happily and snuggles in close to him. Negan pauses for a few moments to watch Rick wake up, slow and adorable. It’s.. pretty much exactly how he’d imagined, all that time ago. There’s a sleepy glaze to the younger man’s bright blue eyes, half-hidden behind dark curls and heavy eyelids. Negan suddenly can’t resist the urge to kiss him, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Rick almost seems surprised, for a moment, but finally he relaxes, humming softly.

“God, what would I do without you,” Negan mumbles rhetorically into Rick’s mouth. Rick smirks a little, obviously intent on answering anyway.

“You would be extremely lonely and take out your frustrations on the people closest to you.”

Negan sighs, pulling away sarcastically. “Fuck, babe. You gotta ruin the mood?”

“What mood?” Rick’s smirk widens. “You haven’t started one yet.”

“Not a sexual mood, dumbass.” Negan snorts, softens a little as he gazes back down at Rick. “I was just. Thinking. What life would be like without you. How beautiful you are, and how much joy you bring me and-“

“Shut up,” Rick chuckles softly, reaching up to reconnect the kiss again. “I already know.”

Negan takes the opportunity to deepen it, sighing contentedly against the younger male. Rick’s got an oddly sweet sort of taste, something so deeply _Rick_ , and Negan loves it. He shifts, pushes Rick down against the floor so he’s lying full-weight on Rick. Rick huffs a little bit; but otherwise he seems pretty content with their arrangement.

“I think I love you,” Negan mumbles into the other’s mouth, shifting, pressing closer against Rick’s body. “I really think so.”

“We’re married,” Rick reminds him, grinning a little. “And my kids call you dad. I sure damn hope you love me.”

“You’re right.” Negan chuckles softly, peppering the kisses down Rick’s neck. “I know I love you. I love you so damn much I don’t even know what to do with it all.”

“Mm.” Rick’s head tilts obediently, and he sighs happily, running his fingers through the other’s dark hair. “You may not know you know.. but somebody does.” He reaches his free hand down, ghosting the palm over Negan’s morning wood. Negan grunts softly against his jaw, thrusting forward a little.

“You’re so needy,” Negan murmurs, laughing softly to himself. “It’s a good thing I’ve got a lot to give you.”

“Stop talking and give it to me then,” Rick mumbles back, lifting his hips to meet Negan’s. “Come on, Negan. Please.”

Negan hums, nuzzling against his husband’s soft skin. God, he is, he’s so in love with Rick it makes his head spin, and he lets out a long breath over the smooth expanse of Rick’s throat. Rick makes a soft little noise in his throat, pulling at Negan with the hand not rubbing over the older man’s cock. It feels good, that’s for damn sure, and Negan’s hips roll idly in time to the movements of Rick’s fingers.

“I love you,” He says again, just because he can. Rick laughs, sweet and soft and enough to melt Negan’s heart.

“I love you, too, you big sap. Now are we going to have sex or not, ‘cause Judith’s gonna wake up soon, and Carl’ll be home soon.”

“Fine, fine.” Negan nips at Rick’s neck – a warning bite, of sorts. _Stay in your place._ “Let’s not get snappy, baby. You know you love the way I do shit.”

Rick makes a vague noise of agreement, muffled by the fact he’s now sucking on two of Negan’s fingers. Negan sits up to watch him; he glances up at the older man through his dark eyelashes, and the hooded look in his blue eyes is enough to make Negan’s dick throb in his hand.

“Fuck, angel,” Negan purrs softly. “You look so pretty like this. Suckin’ on my fingers like they’re my cock.”

Rick makes a sound that could have been a whimper, and the younger man’s hips buck upwards involuntarily. Negan knows he’s probably been bordering on cruel – kissing and sucking at Rick’s sensitive neck and yet not providing any relief to the place that really needs it. So he wraps his free hand around Rick’s cock, stroking in smooth, even flicks of his wrists, enjoying the momentary tightness around his own that is Rick’s grip tightening.

“Such a good boy,” He croons softly, fingering over Rick’s tongue. “So good for me, baby boy. I’m gonna make sure you feel so good, babe, I promise.”

This time the sound Rick makes is _definitely_ a whimper and he nearly chokes on Negan’s fingers. Deciding the digits are wet enough Negan pulls them away, taking a moment to admire the strand of saliva running from the tips to Rick’s swollen lips. The younger man is panting, thrusting pitifully against the palm of Negan’s hand, eyes dark and pupils blown wide as he gazes up at his older counterpart.

Negan slips his hand between Rick’s spread thighs, pressing one slicked finger into Rick’s body. Rick hisses, grips at his forearms, and he hums soothingly, kissing Rick’s forehead.

“Easy,” He whispers. “Easy, baby. You can fuckin’ do this.”

He can feel the tenseness of Rick’s insides. He’s not sure why – it’s not like they don’t have animalistic sex _at least_ three or four times a week – but it only means he’s going have to be more careful, and it’s going to feel so good for them both. When Rick relaxes, panting real soft, he pushes in the second, watching the grimace that crosses Rick’s face.

“You okay?” He murmurs, kissing against Rick’s temple. Rick lets out a short, shaky puff of air.

“Hurts a little,” Rick mumbles back, blue eyes slipping shut. “J’st – wait a sec..”

“’Course, babe.” Negan softens a little. Rick’s trembling all over, feet pressed solidly into the soft floor beneath them. “I love you,” He adds again. He wants to say it as many times as possible just to be sure Rick knows. Rick laughs, soft but jerky.

“What do you want that you keep saying that?” He teases softly. Negan grins sheepishly.

“I want to make sure you know it.” Negan nuzzles in against Rick’s jaw, free hand moving from his cock to his side, stroking over the bare skin. “Wanna make sure you know how much I depend on you to keep my psychotic ass in line.”

“Mm,” Rick murmurs back, tilting his head and rocking his hips as the go-ahead. “Way to put all the pressure on my shoulders.”

“It’s the truth.” Negan pauses, waits for Rick’s breathing to even itself out, when he finally begins to move his fingers. “You and I both know damn well if I lost you I wouldn’t be able to fall in love a third time. This Negan would be gone. Poof.”

“Well then,” Rick cuts off momentarily to gasp, bucking a little, at a crook of Negan’s fingers, “Guess we’ll have to make sure nothing happens to me, then.”

“Hm.” is Negan’s agreement. He’s searching out Rick’s prostate, determined to find it before he lets his dick get anywhere close to being inside Rick. He’s careful to cover more expanse of Rick’s walls with every turn and curl of his fingers, every twist of his wrist, searching out the bundle of nerves embedded in the man.

The sound Rick makes when he finds it is delicious. It’s not quite a whimper, or a whine; but it’s not quite a moan, either, on top of trying to keep the volume at a reasonable level so as not to wake the toddler sleeping two rooms over. It’s hot as fuck, and it makes Negan’s cock throb.

“Fuck,” He grunts softly, passing the pads of his fingers over the spot again and again to make Rick mewl. “You sound so good, baby. Can’t wait to fuck the shit out of you.”

“Then do it,” Rick pleads. He’s writhing, bare chest heaving with every movement of Negan’s fingers. “Please, please, fuck me, please.”

“Oh, God,” Negan breathes, bowing his head at the sound of Rick’s voice. “Fuck knows I want to, baby, but you’re not ready yet. Gonna need you to suck me first so I don’t hurt you.”

Rick whines, pawing at Negan’s chest. His breaths come erratically, short and shallow and warm against Negan’s skin. Not for the first time Negan curses the fact lube is extremely hard to come by nowadays. Given his way he’d take care of Rick right here and now, no hesitation.

Still, though, he’s moving forward already to make it easier on Rick. God knows all he wants is to make Rick happy, doesn’t want to make Rick work for anything ever. What he really wants is to pamper the everloving shit out of Rick until Rick doesn’t even remember how to take care of himself. Not that Rick would let them get that far – Rick’s the self-sustaining type, which Negan can appreciate. Sometimes.

For now, though, he satisfies the urge to care for Rick by doing all the work in bed, unless Rick specifically asks otherwise. Even if Rick asks to fuck him – he’ll ride the living hell out of Rick, unless it’s been a bad day and Rick needs to let off steam.

Rick peers up at him as he presses the tip of his cock to the younger man’s mouth. Rick’s lips part obediently, and he bites his lower lip, sliding forward a little. Rick sucks lightly on the tip, callused hands resting on his thighs, and he sighs shakily, running his fingers through Rick’s curls. They’re soft from the shower Negan had finally convinced him to take the previous night.

“Oh, fuck,” Negan mutters under his breath, pushing further into Rick’s mouth. “Oh God, Rick.”

Rick hums, those damningly blue eyes – so blue, in fact, they look almost clear – peeking up at him, hooded with lust. If they weren’t having so much sex Negan thinks he’d probably cum at a look like that. It’s almost too bad he’s somewhat desensitized, considering Rick had expressed, a few times, enjoyment of swallowing.

As it is, it’s still good. Rick’s mouth is warm and wet and tight, especially when Rick hollows his cheeks and runs his tongue along the underside of Negan’s cock, stroking what he can’t fit down his throat. It makes Negan’s breathing hitch, hips stuttering a little, grip tightening almost uncomfortably on Rick’s curls. It’s so nice, especially the little coughing choking sounds Rick makes when Negan begins to thrust in earnest.

“So good, baby,” Negan pants softly, hazel eyes slipping shut. “Sooo nice, doll..”

All too soon, though, Negan has to pull away from the heaven that is Rick’s mouth. Internally he agrees with the sound of protest Rick makes; but outwardly he slides back down, kisses Rick’s lips and cheeks and jaw and soothes the younger man. Rick is easily sated, at least.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Negan murmurs against Rick’s skin, sucking in a dark hickey. “Okay?”

“’Kay,” Rick mumbles back, sounding dazed, his head tilting obediently. Then he at least manages to rouse himself enough to croak, “Please, Negan.”

Negan feels his breath catch in his chest, and he adjusts himself, reaching down to line up his cock with Rick’s ass. It’s not until Rick nods consent, though, that he lets himself begin to push in. With every second, every touch, Negan’s afraid Rick will suddenly turn him away – despite Rick’s near-constant reassurances that they’re _married_ , for fuck’s sake, they’re _in love_. He feels like at any wrong move Rick could suddenly flip.

Could be he’s projecting, though.

Rick makes a strangled noise when the head slides in, front half falling back against the pillows, swollen pink lips parting with a breathy sort of sound. Negan can feel his dick throb inside the younger man. Dear God, the sounds Rick makes are hot as fuck. He rests one hand on Rick’s hip, slides it up Rick’s side and leans down to catch the other in a kiss.

“Loveyou,” Rick gasps into Negan’s mouth, all one word and rushed, obviously struggling to get it out. “OhGodNegan.”

“Shh,” Negan murmurs against his throat, kissing down the pale skin of Rick’s jaw. “Shh, baby, shh.. I’ve got you.. it’s okay. You’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Rick’s shaking all over, whimpering and whining, and he’s leaving little half-moon shapes in Negan’s shoulders, not that Negan would complain. Rick’s not usually so submissive; but Negan doesn’t mind. Not really. It gives him a wider opportunity to take care of the man.

Negan sighs appreciatively at the tightness of Rick’s body as he bottoms out. He’s glad he’s got Rick, in more ways than one. After a moment he leaves slow, soft kisses over Rick’s throat, Rick’s collarbones, Rick’s shoulders – _God_ he loves Rick – probably too much.

“Fuck me,” Rick pants softly, lifting his head to gaze at Negan. “Please, Negan. Fuck me.”

How can Negan say no to that?

Slowly Negan pulls back, cock sliding so sweet inside Rick’s body. The feeling makes both men groan happily. He pulls almost all the way out and holds his position, teasing, until Rick keens and grabs at his arms and says _please_ in that voice that Negan can’t resist. Then he rocks forward again, pushing in until their hips touch. Rick makes a vague sort of whimper in the back of his throat, back arching up toward Negan’s chest.

Negan sets the pace – smooth and steady and almost slow. More _love making_ than _fucking_ , but Negan doesn’t hear Rick complaining. Negan’s intoxicated by Rick, can’t get enough of fucking him and kissing him and touching him and just being close to him. God, he’s so stupidly in love that it hurts. Rick is everything he’s ever needed.

Slowly, carefully, he slides one of Rick’s legs up over his shoulder, swapping the angle for a better one. The keen Rick lets out is so worth it, and he groans, tilting his head back and fucking in earnest into Rick’s body. Rick makes such sweet sounds, soft little moans and gasps and whimpers, hips rocking needily back into each of Negan’s thrusts, and Negan leans down, catches his lips and swallows all of his noises.

“Negan,” Rick chokes, pulling back and throwing his head into the pillows. “Negan that’s it that’s – fuck I can’t-“

“Cum for me,” He murmurs. “Come on, baby. Come on.. let me do this for you, kitten..”

Rick almost seems like he’s about to speak; but he’s cut off by his orgasm, pretty lips parting in a silent “o” as he spills, leaving trails of white on the both of them. His entire body tenses, and it’s only another couple of thrusts before Negan follows suit, cock throbbing as he releases deep into Rick’s body. Rick’s trembling, clawing helplessly at his tattooed biceps, and after a stiff pause he manages to pull out and sink to the floor.

“Negan,” Rick whimpers softly, turning and crawling so he’s half on top of Negan. “Negan, Negan.”

“Shh,” Negan soothes, running a hand up and down his back. “Shh, baby boy, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

It takes a few moments for Rick to relax; but almost as soon as he does he’s dozing, nuzzled into the crook of Negan’s neck. Negan is just considering following his example and giving into the temptation to sleep – Rick’s habit of sleeping on the floor isn’t so bad, especially when the carpet’s so damn comfy – when, down the hall, Judith begins crying. He lets out a long breath and runs his fingers through Rick’s curls.

“I’ve got her,” He murmurs before Rick can get up. Rick mumbles agreement and rolls away onto his side, nestling down amongst their gathering of pillows and blankets, and after a pause Negan groans and stands. He searches momentarily for his boxers and slides them on, with a pair of sweatpants and his usual white t-shirt; and then he shuffles out into the hallway.

She’s probably hungry, he figures when he lifts her out of the crib. He’s not really as _in tune_ to the toddler’s needs as Rick, seeing as Rick’s only been raising her for three goddamn years longer, but he can still find his way around a kid well enough.

He bounces her gently, murmuring softly to her until she quiets at least a little, as he carries her downstairs. Dear God, he hopes they still have stuff to eat. He can’t exactly make a quick run to the store these days.

Luckily they still have stuff easy for her to eat. He sets her down at the table and turns to the cabinets.

“Cereal today, princess?”

“Yes, papa,” She chirps, already forgetting that a few moments ago she was pissed off. Children. Negan considers the reasons he was never a father as he pours a bowl of Cheerios and delivers it to her. The smile she gives him is pretty much the counter point to.. well, all of them. Good God, he would die for this little girl. He leans down, kisses her forehead on impulse and runs a hand through the wavy blond hair. She’s so damn adorable.

The kitchen door opens, then, and Negan turns to look as Carl enters the house. He sort of looks like a deer in the headlights at being caught, but the expression is quickly covered by his usual cool mask that he gets around Negan. Still doesn’t trust him fully. Not that Negan blames the kid.

“Hope you didn’t catch anything while you were out,” Negan singsongs as he settles himself at the table. He’s not really hungry – stomach still turning over from his time with his husband – but he hates standing around more than anything, despite how much he’s forced to do it.

“I was just at Enid’s,” is Carl’s somewhat defensive response. Negan grins.

“I know. Still, you can never be too careful.”

“What, like you’re careful?” Carl’s voice has no sting to it as he bends to peer into the fridge. “With my dad?”

“Aw, shhhh- s’mores,” He pauses, glancing at Judith, “you only caught us the once. So maybe we weren’t being careful then. It was kind of a heat of the moment time, you don’t really think, you know?”

“Sure.” Carl throws him a certain disbelieving glance, and he raises his hands in mock surrender. Which.. is about as friendly as they get, at any given time. Then Carl disappears upstairs – probably to sleep, Negan figures, the kid sleeps like goddamn 23 hours a day unless he’s got somewhere to be – just as Rick comes down. He’s dressed, at least, thank God.

Rick crosses the kitchen, leaning on the counter. Judith turns to smile at him, too, and he smiles back, looking tired. Negan stands, moves over and kisses the corner of Rick’s lips, and Rick leans into him. They stand still momentarily, watching over Judith as she repeats their chosen words for today, testing them out.

“I love you,” Negan murmurs, tilting his head to press a kiss to Rick’s temple. Rick chuckles softly, glancing up at the taller man, and Negan notes with a rush of affection the little eye crinkles he gets when he smiles.

“I love you, too. You sap.”

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED ADVICE YALL  
> i have an idea for one more fic, a rick/negan/carl w no underage and possibly no grimescest, depending on popular demand  
> should i. do it or not. would anybody actually read it lmAo


End file.
